For Your Happiness
by Sliver of Light
Summary: The Guardian of Storm couldn’t sleep. He remembers the Sky and his words. spoilers for TYL arc mild 5927


**Title:** For Your Happiness

**Pairing: ** 5927 (barely there, really)

**Genre: **Drama/Angst

**Rating:** T (for angst)

**Summary: **The Guardian of Storm couldn't sleep. He remembers the Sky and his words. spoilers for TYL arc

**Disclaimer: ** Katekyo Hitman Reborn is the brainchild of Akira Amano-sensei.

**Author's Notes: **My second fic for KHR. I just wanted to expand on what our beloved tuna said during the battle for the Ring of Storm but it spiraled into something else. Unbeta'd so expect some errors.

* * *

"_I want to laugh with everyone but if you die, it's all meaningless!"_

It was a life-or-death situation when he heard that. The Tenth had said that to him as he watched the Guardian wrestle the Ring of Storm out of the psychotic knife-wielder's neck he was fighting against. He could remember it clearly, like everything happened yesterday. His heart had stopped beating momentarily as the person he has devoted all his life to breathlessly screamed those words.

--

_It's all meaningless!_

It was night.

He rolled to his side clutching tightly the sheets covering his half-naked body.

--

He didn't realize he meant so much to the Tenth just as his Boss meant so much to him. He was so happy he could cry. Yet, he was angry with himself for having the Tenth worry like that for him. He didn't deserve to be his right-hand man! Someone who would be so willing to throw his life away would not be able to provide happiness to the Tenth. His death would only take away those things he yearned from his Boss.

He would never see that smile again.

He would never hear that warm laugh again.

And didn't he do everything for the Tenth's happiness? Yes. He did everything for the Tenth's happiness. He would do _anything_ so the Tenth could live a happy life, life as happy as a Boss of the great Vongola Famiglia would allow him.

Anything.

Anything but die.

He could not die.

Not anymore.

His life was nothing to him until he met Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth, his Boss. The Tenth was the only person he dared open up to. He was his first friend. He was the first person he admired because of who he was and not because of what he could do. Up to this day, he was ashamed how terrible their first encounter had been. It was a disaster. He was to blame for that incident and he would forever regret it having tried to hurt their Sky, _his _Sky, the one he swore to protect, the one who meant more than the world to him, the one who showed him that life can be beautiful outside the walls of his damned castle of a home.

Guardian of Storm or not, he would always be there, beside the Tenth, asking nothing for return as he showed his devotion and loyalty in whatever they had to go through together. The happy times, the sad times, the painful times, he was always there, following that light which shined from the core of the Tenth's being. The ten years they've spent together with their other famiglia members had done nothing but strengthen this man he looked up to. The Tenth had grown up in many ways. He had achieved the respect and awe befitting of a Mafia boss from great famiglias and Mafioso around the world. He was powerful. He was brilliant. He was radiant. He was encompassing. Truly, he was the Sky.

There were times the Guardian of Storm would just gaze at him and the Tenth would gaze back with his caramel-brown eyes, the softness still there after everything the man had gone through in life. And it was always with a smile, a smile full of hope and care, of kindness and of love, and never of emptiness even when he found nothing but desolation in those countless precarious situations they had involved themselves in.

--

_It's all meaningless!_

The clock ticked. He closed his eyes, and he remembered everything once more.

--

He would visit his resting place everyday. He would always be there, he promised the Tenth. He always fought for his life no matter what because he couldn't die, not when the Tenth's happiness was at stake. He couldn't be selfish anymore because there was someone important to him. He will follow the Tenth because that's all there was to his life. The Sky was his life.

He would sit beside him and talk to him about the day's happenings-- about the progress of Hibari's research on the boxes, about how close they were coming to destroy Irie Shoichi and the Millefiore Famiglia. They were being pushed hard yet they still continued to fight. He knew they would eventually succeed, and when they did, the Tenth will be very proud of his Famiglia, especially of him. And with this, the Tenth would be happy again...

--

Sleep started to claim him. Yet he still tried to fight back the tears from falling.

--

Every time he laid those flowers beside the Vongola Famiglia crest, as his eyes locked on the 'X' on it, he could still imagine the Vongola Decimo smiling and laughing.

Even after he couldn't save him. Yes. He said he'd be there. Yet he wasn't. Where was he when the Tenth needed him? He failed him. And Fate made it so he couldn't save him anymore.

Not ever again.

--

He didn't want to cry. The Tenth will be saddened...

--

Now, only memories are left.

But those memories, the smiles, the laughter, though long gone would always calm his heart. Even if only little by little. It would always give him the stability and strength he needed to get through a world without his Sky. A world that was trying its best to show him that life without the Sky was like death to a Guardian. For what use is a Guardian when there is nothing for him to protect?

"I don't want to laugh with everyone. It's all meaningless... It's all meaningless without you..."

So he always returned to where his Sky was, alone in the forest, where he has entered a deep sleep, never to reawaken.

If only he stopped the Tenth from going in the first place... If only he saw through Byakuran's trap... If only he were there to shield him from the bullets... If only he was strong enough to defy the Tenth... If only, if only, if only.

"...Tsuna."

There was too much room for regret, too many things he should've done but didn't, too many words left hanging and unsaid. So he came back to say these things. He came back to ask for forgiveness for being unable to save the one person who gave him a purpose.

"_Thank you for visiting me everyday Gokudera-kun."_

He could imagine the Tenth's voice.

And only then would he let the tears fall.

-end-

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hmm, a product of a mind on semi-emo mode at 2:30 in the morning. Comments and constructive criticisms appreciated.


End file.
